Shirayuri Potter
by gurlygenes
Summary: Shirayuri Potter, known by her friends as Yuri, was tired. She was tired of the Wizarding World and the manipulative people that ran it. So, she decides to leave, with a little help from some outside sources that is. FEM!HARRY. somewhat AU. more Saiunkoku Monogatari-verse than HP. only first few chapters will be in HP-verse! Shirayuri/? Ryuuki/Shuurei Rating may go up for fut. chap
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo as I am figuring out how to continue with JUST ANOTHER ADVENTURE this plot bunny (and I thinks its such an adorable thing!) won't leave me alone. I have yet to see a crossover between these two worlds so who knows if it will succeed? I haven't quite figured out how I am going to mesh them yet so it is a trial for sure! I will say that I am screwing with Timelines for HP and there will be a bit of AU going on! If you know the HP timeline you'll see what I mean so I will not be explaining what I mean by that! Any suggestions would be very welcome, and if I use an idea of yours I will be sure to give a shout-out! Without further ado: "SHIRAYURI POTTER" will begin! Disclaimer: I do not own Sauinkoku Monogatari or Harry Potter, I just like messing with their lives, genders, and names! :D **

* * *

Shirayuri Potter, known by her friends as Yuri, was tired. She was tired of the Wizarding World and the manipulative bastards that ran it.

See, Yuri had just defeated the most recent Dark Wizard at the age of 19, after 5 drawn out years of war. Well technically it started before she was even born, then there was a hiatus, and then the war started again in earnest when she was 14. But regardless, she was the figurehead and the main target in the second part of the war, and she figured that when it was over, if she was still alive, she would be allowed to live the rest of her life, as she wanted. Which would have been in peace. But thanks to the aforementioned ministry bastards this was not to be.

"Can you believe the gall of those bloody assholes? To think that they would want me to marry THAT GIT they must be barmy! GAH!" Yuri exploded to her two best friends since they were all 11; Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The three of them were currently in Yuri's bedroom at her house that was given to her by her deceased godfather.

"What are they trying to do now Yuri? Did you say something about marrying someone?" Hermione questioned from beside her fiancé of 2 years.

Ron whispered into Hermione's ear, "5 galleons says they are trying to marry her to some pureblooded family. 3 guesses who and 2 of them don't count."

Understanding lit Hermione's now widened eyes. She glances at Ron and murmurs one word. "Malfoy."

He nods as they continue to let the Girl Who Lived rant and rave, preparing to stop her if she started blowing things up with her magic. Thankfully it did not quite go that far, as after a few minutes she began to visibly calm down, although the twitch in her jaw belied the new found calmness. After a moment of absolute silence, she vehemently stated, "They want me to marry Draco Malfoy. So I saved the git from certain death and we are somewhat friendly; that does not mean that I want to spend the rest of my bleedin' life with him! One of us would be dead before the wedding was even over! And it would most likely be him!"

Her two friends wince in sympathy for her. Ron braved a response, "That's rough mate… Is there any way out of it?"

Emerald eyes flashed with barely contained anger and contempt. "No, those thrice damned idiots managed to finally corner the both of us when we both refused, unsurprisingly. They gave us an ultimatum, either we get married or they would take our titles, money, and whatever else they could think of from us. When the both of us told them to take it and shove it up their arses, not that the Goblins would have stood for it anyways, they hesitated before Fudge rallied the troops and gave us another ultimatum. Either get married or we would both be arrested, me as the next Dark Lady and Draco as my right hand man. Bloody pricks." She raised her hand in front of her face and clenched it into a fist.

Oh how she sometimes missed her wand. After killing Voldemort and fixing her wand with the Elder Wand, both wands merged into one before melding into her skin forming what was essentially a tattoo onto her right wrist. On the top of her wrist were the Japanese symbols, 死の女王 which read "Shi no Jixyoou". Roughly translated, it meant "Mistress of Death". The 'tattoo' was connected with an elaborate twisting design that went the rest of the way around her wrist. The rest of her body was littered with scars as a reminder for the war and what she went through. Thankfully though, her most prominent and hated scar, the lightning bolt on her forehead, faded away shortly after Voldemort's death. Thinking of the battle made her think of those who were lost to her; Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Sirius, and many more that she couldn't bear to think of without breaking down. Many more who were too young to have had to face such horrors; Too many to count.

"-ri.. YURI!" Yuri's head jerked to look at Hermione. She huffed and said, "I have been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now. *sigh* What are we going to do?"

Yuri thought for a moment before an idea came to her. She stood up quickly and looked at her longtime friends with sadness before quietly stating, "I have to leave."

They stood up and Ron clapped her on the back, "Well where are you going to go? Not back to that zoo of a family right? Well wherever it is me an' 'Mione will help you pack and get there, right 'Mione?"

Hermione was the brightest witch of their age (in more than one way) shrewdly looked at her best friend before looking at her dense fiancé. "Ron, I don't think we can follow her this time. What are you thinking Yuri?"

"Well we have talked about the theory of different dimensions before remember?"

"Er, well, yes, but there is no solid proof."

"Ah-ah, no solid proof that _wizards_ have found, but what about the other inhabitants of this world?"

Ron who thought he had finally caught up disbelievingly stated, "The _muggles_ found out about different dimensions?"

Yuri laughed before lightly slapping him upside the head, "Really, Ron I worry about you sometimes… well most of the time actually." Ron pouted as the two women laughed. "Seriously though, I'm actually thinking about going to talk to the centaurs about it to see if they know anything. If they don't I am sure the Goblins will."

The Golden Trio looked at each other and then Ron and Hermione fixed their gazes on Yuri. "You're serious about this aren't you mate?"

"Dead serious."

Ron looked into her eyes, and seemed to come to some conclusion; "Fine but you will have to get the Weasley send-off seeing as you are an Honorary Weasley! Please, just wait until you can give everyone one last good bye, alright?"

Yuri was about to say that she couldn't wait that long, but she knew it would be unfair of her to let them wonder what happened to her. She made her decision, "Fine. Although I hate to say it, but I'll have to do this one on my own guys." Immediately the other two started to protest. "No, hear me out. You two are going to get married soon and I refuse to give the Ministry ammunition against you. So from here on out I'm going to do this on my own. Go to the burrow and let everyone know that I'll be there Saturday, that gives them 5 days to get ready. Don't let them know that I'm leaving for good though, 'right? I'll tell everyone all together."

"Alright Yuri. Just make sure you get there. How are you going to put the Ministry off till then?"

"Easy, I'll tell them that as long as I can have the next week alone, I'll agree to be married next Friday. Oh, that reminds me, make sure to invite Draco Saturday."

Ron didn't look happy, but with a nudge to the side from his fiancé, he grudgingly agreed to it. Yuri pulled them into a hug and whispered, "You know that I love you two right? If I could I would stay with you… I am so sorry that I brought all of this into your lives." She felt two slaps to her head.

"Shirayuri Potter if you say something that stupid again I'll… I'll… oh I am going to miss you so much!" Hermione began to cry into Ron's shoulder.

Yuri had tears silently tracking down her face, "I know. Ron why don't you take her home? I'll see you guys Saturday."

He nodded at her before taking her over to the fireplace, where they Floo'd back to their apartment. Yuri wiped her face resolutely before grabbing her cloak. _First stop_, she thought to herself, _Forbidden Forest_.

* * *

Miles away in a forest in an unknown part of Scotland, a young woman with raven hair that fell to the middle of her back while pulled up into a ponytail, appeared out of nowhere with only a small popping sound. Her brilliant emerald eyes looked around her as if waiting for something. The forest was quiet, as though everything in it was dead, but the woman made no motion to move.

Minutes later, a rustling sound was heard before a creature that many only dream of stepped out into the clearing where the woman was.

A deep voice sounded across the distance, "Greetings, Shirayuri Potter. Why have you come here?"

Yuri bowed lowly before rising back to her full height, and with a voice full of respect, "Greetings, Bane. I wish to speak to someone in your herd who might know anything about different dimensions, is there one who has seen such in the stars?"

Bane looked at said stars for a moment before looking back at Yuri, "There is one willing to speak to you. Follow me."

Yuri bowed once more, and then she straightened as the centaur turned around, jogging to catch up to him. They traveled in companionable silence for several minutes before Bane, followed by Yuri, came to a stop in a clearing similar to where they just came from. Yuri knew better than to say anything as Bane glanced at her before walking back the way they came, understanding the silent order, Stay Here. She sat down by a tree and leaned against it to await her next visitor.

About a half an hour later another Centaur walked up, this one female, that had light grey hair, and yet still looked young, even for a centaur. She walked towards Yuri, who by this point had already stood up to bow.

"Stand, Shirayuri Potter. I have seen in the stars that you would come to me with questions. While I cannot help you, I can tell you that the Goblins will. I came here to inform you that you will need weapons where you are going, more specifically, blades, since I know that is your main choice. Also, if you do not know it already, learn a translation spell to help you where you are going. The dimension you will end up in is very similar to our own, yet you will end up in a different kind of era, where nobility still rules. Learn as much about etiquette as you can, that should aid you in your travels. That is all I can assist you with. Good luck Shirayuri Potter."

Yuri stood there as the centaur turned around and left. Once she got over her shock that her plan would work, she apparated back to Grimmauld Place to look in the black library for any information she could find, and then decided to go to some bookstores to do her research. She sighed as she realized she was in for a long night, and resigned herself to visit Gringotts the next day.

* * *

The next morning, as Yuri was preparing to go to Gringotts, she heard a tap tap tap on her window. When she looked over, she saw that it was a standard owl that the Ministry uses to send out its letters. She took the letter and the owl immediately took off, not needing a reply. She looked at the letter with hate before opening it.

_** To Shirayuri Potter; Lady of Houses Potter and Black:**_

_**I agree to allow this time expansion until your upcoming nuptials. We at the Ministry are glad to hear that you agree with our idea, and have decided on the best route for all of the Wizarding World. I will allow you the honor of telling your decision to your future husband, and offer my best wishes for a happy marriage.**_

_**Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic**_

Yuri looked at the letter before throwing it to the floor and snapping her fingers. The letter lit on fire and she waited until all that was left were ashes before putting it out by snapping her fingers again. She grinned at the charred mess before continuing to get ready, she had an escape to plan after all.

* * *

A few hours later found Shirayuri standing outside of the Goblin-run bank. She went in and walked to the first available teller. When he looked up she smiled. "Hello! Could I talk to whoever is in charge of the Potter and Black accounts please?"

The goblin looked shocked at her politeness for a split second and then his face cleared and he nodded at her. "That would be Snarl-Mouth, follow me."

He took her to a back room and opened the door, and Yuri saw the oldest looking goblin she had ever seen. She thanked the teller that led her here and sat down the Snarl-Mouth motioned for her to. "Well Lady Potter, I must say that I was expecting you sometime soon, seeing as how the ministry has been trying to get into your vaults…"

Yuri said a few choice words about what she thought of the ministry before she apologized for interrupting him. "Yes, well I can understand why you would think that," The goblin would never admit that he was inwardly laughing at the reaction of the young woman. "Now, what is it that I can help you with?"

"Well a few things, honestly. First being a will." Snarl-mouth held up his hand and scrounged up a self-dictating quill above a piece of parchment before waving her on. "I Shirayuri Rose Potter, do hereby leave 40 percent of my monetary wealth to Theodore Lupin, my godson, to be handled by his guardian, Andromeda Tonks, until she deems him fit to handle them himself. 10 percent of my wealth will go into the funds for Hogwarts to assist in whatever way possible. 5 percent of the remaining monetary wealth will be distributed evenly to a previously written list of orphanages contained in my will. The rest of my monetary wealth will be distributed evenly between each member of the Weasley Family, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy.

Any books I have in my name are to be set into a different vault with any of the aforementioned people being the only ones allowed to enter. Properties can be chosen from by the aforementioned people, and any that are not taken are to be sold and the money goes to the list in my will with 15 percent going to the goblins of Gringotts. I ask that Kreacher be allowed to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place until he passes on before anything is done with the house. I have taken the liberty of completely removing the wall with Mrs. Black's portrait and disposing of it. Anything that is goblin made in my possession is to be returned to the goblins to do with as they please, any other material possessions can be distributed amongst you.

To my friends, my family; do not be sad that I am no longer with you; be glad that I live my life as I please, not to be dictated by those who abuse their authority. I love and will miss you all. The Weasley Family was my family when my own did not care. You taught me self-worth and for that I will be eternally grateful. Gred and Forge, keep the shop going no matter what! Everyone deserves to be able to laugh. Draco, we started off as enemies and transformed into somewhat friends. Do not let the shadows of your ancestors taint what you can become. Bring honor back to the Malfoy name with your actions, you have been given a clean slate to write upon.

Teddy, my Teddy-bear, I am sorry to leave you but know that I am always with you in mind and heart. I wish I could see you grow up, but you have a large family to stand beside you, and be nice to your grandmother! I love you, just as your parents love you. Luna and Neville, you stood beside me through thick and thin, you are two of the bravest people I have ever met, and I hope that you two have a wonderful marriage and many kids! Sorry that I will not be able to attend the wedding!

To the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio, my best friends from 1st year, and my personal life savers; Hermione and Ronald: if it were not for the two of you I would never have survived to see my 12th birthday! You were by my side for every death defying stunt I pulled and action I took! I will forever remember and look upon our friendship with the utmost love, and I know that the two of you will have a happy life together! Make lots of babies!

Thus ends the will of Shirayuri Rose Potter."

Snarl-Mouth's jaw had dropped when I mentioned what would be given to the goblins, and was replaced with a look of utmost respect. He bowed his head and said, "Ms. Potter, it has been an honor to have met you, and we goblins can only hope there will be more witches and wizards like you in the future. Now what can I help you with next?"

"Well before I leave I will need to go to my vault to withdraw some money, but before that, are there any inconspicuous swords and daggers in any of my vaults that will not stand out too much in an open country?"

Snarl-Mouth thought for a moment before nodding his head and stating, "Yes I do believe I can think of a sword and two daggers that are goblin made and can be found in the Potter Vault."

"Oh that is wonderful! Since they would be going to Gringotts according to my will, I would like you to withdraw the amount you would deem proper to purchase them to be given to the account they should go to."

He looked at me in surprise, "Even though they are technically still in your possession?"

I looked at him sheepishly, "Well they will never been seen in this world again, so I would fell wrong if I just took what I am sure are masterpieces without some sort of compensation."

He looked at me shrewdly and nodded. Then he questioned, "Am I to assume that is what I am to help you with next? That comment about the weapons not being seen in this world again?"

"Yes, I was told by a centaur that the goblins would be able to send me to a different dimension, is this true?"

"Why yes it is, we can be ready as soon as you need us to."

"Do I need to get any supplies for the process?"

"No we have everything we need here."

Yuri laughed, "Do this kind of thing often, do you?" Snarl-mouth smiled mischievously and didn't say a word. "Alright I won't ask! Could it be ready for early Sunday morning, say at around 9?" He nodded. "Then all that is left is to go to retrieve the weapons and then I will be back here Sunday!"

Snarl-Mouth personally led her to the Potter vaults to retrieve the weapons, the sword was light and she took a couple of practice swings with it. He asked her the obvious question, "Where did you learn to use weapons?"

She smiled wistfully before softly telling him that her deceased god father taught her and when he died she signed up with a trainer to perfect her skill. "Same with daggers, I pretty much am best at Swords and daggers, but I have some experience in a wide variety of weapons." He nodded before handing her the daggers. All three weapons were in almost mint condition, with red and gold leather wrappings around the hilt. _Of course; they are a Gryffindor family so Gryffindor colors._ She giggled to herself. She then grabbed a few handfuls of galleons, hoping that wherever she ended up would accept gold. When they were done in the vaults, Snarl-Mouth led her back to the front of the gate and wished her well, saying that he would see her Sunday.

She headed back home to continue doing some on pureblood etiquette hoping that there would be enough similarities between here and where she ends up for her not to gravely insult someone... There wasn't much she could do, or find out, but it at least helped pass the time.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter of SHIRAYURI POTTER! I am not really sure of when I want her to end up in the SM series (oh and I will be going by the anime with a few of my own twists, cause I love Shuurei and Ryuuki too much to let their romance be ruined!) but I will get that figured out. So for anyone who found this story, what do you think? Think it might be something interesting or should I forget my silly idea and drop it? (ha like im going to do that!) so it is definitely going to have the shuureixryuuki pairing, but I am up in the air on Shirayuki's pairing! See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Only posted a few hours ago and yet I already have people following! AND a couple of reviews! *cries* ya'll are too good for me! I am glad that ya'll are showing an interest in this crossover too though, cause I think it will be interesting to write it! Let me know what you think, yeah?**

**Oh and as a side note, I totally realized after the fact that I was switching between 3rd POV and 1st in the first chapter. I will try to refrain from doing that again so as not to cause confusion ahhahaha *Sweatdrop* aaaanyyywayyys…**

**Jarika56: That is probably what I am going to do with but I might do a threesome pairing… not 100% sure yet! Thanks for the review!**

**Sakura Lisel: yeah I was kinda thinking the same thing as I wrote it, but then again if I did that, then this would have been an extremely short, non-crossover story and well that just how I wanted it to go! Orrr I would have just made it to where they wouldn't give up and eventually Yuri would grow tired of it all anyways! Lol Thanks for the review and thoughts though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP (though I would totally brag about it if I did) :D**

* * *

Shirayuri spent the rest of her decidedly short week studying etiquette and practicing with her sword. When she was packing what to take with her, she decided that less is more, after all this new dimension probably didn't have magic like she was used to. She took a bag that she charmed with an undetectable expansion spell and put all that she was taking with her in there, along with some basic food items such as bread and water pouches; figuring that she would be fighting she packed leggings and other similar bottoms, some tunics for free movement, some moccasin type shoes for silent approaches, and some bandages and medicine. She decided against potions because once she ran out, she would have to rely on other medicines anyways. The one blatantly wizarding thing she took though was the picture book that Hagrid had given her at the end of her first year. She had added pictures to it over the years so there were some with Siri, Remus, Tonks, and a few with Teddy in it.

She made sure to stop by a weaponry shop in order to get sheathes for her sword and daggers, the sword sheath was a standard around the hip one, but she bought sheathes that she could hide under her clothes for the daggers. She would put one on her left wrist with the handle towards her palm and the other on her right ankle with the handle towards the knee.

Her last stop on Friday, the day before the party, was an eye specialist who would correct her vision so that she wouldn't need the glasses anymore; what would she do if she lost them where she was going? The procedure didn't take long so she went back to the house to double check the back she had packed before shrinking it to where she could wear it as a necklace. Having nothing left to prepare, she went to bed so that she could head straight to the Burrow when she awoke.

* * *

Yuri double checked everything was on her body and in her pouch, as she planned to spend the rest of the day and night with the Weasley's so this would be the last time she was at number 12 Grimmauld Place. She put her hair up into a messy bun and was about to apparate out when she remembered something. "Kreacher."

*Crack* "Yes Mistress?" a small creature stood before Yuri, crippled with age and long time grief.

"I won't be coming back, however I would like you to know that no matter who chooses to live here, they will not be allowed to kick you out. This is your home until the day you die. Consider this my last command; Listen and obey anyone who lives here unless their command is immediately detrimental to your health and happiness. Alright?"

"Yes Mistress, Kreacher thanks you for being such a kind Mistress." He bowed before her for the last time before disappearing in another crack.

Yuri twisted on the spot and moments later was in the front yard of the Burrow. She was immediately tackled into a three way hug with two identical red-heads on either side of her. She was 99 percent sure it was Fred who spoke first.

"So little sister, we-"

"-hear that you have-"

"-An announcement to-"

"-make. Care to share-"

"-beforehand?"

Yuri hugged them back before leaning away and laughing, "No you menaces, now let me go before we get involved in an overly large group hug!" Fred and George were barely quick enough to dodge the next two red-headed blurs with a brunette close on their heels. They impacted with a little too much force and ended up on the ground in a pile.

"Hey Gin! How have you been? Ron, Hermione I just saw you a few days ago! Where's everyone else?"

Ginny was the one to answer her, "Malfoy, Luna and Neville are talking in the garden out back, Bill and Charlie are hanging out in one of the bedrooms, Percy and Dad haven't arrived yet and Mum-"

"Yuri, dear, how have you been?! Oh dear you still need to eat more, a stiff wind would blow you away!" Molly Weasley shoved a sweet into Yuri's hand before telling her that Percy and Arthur weasley were due back anytime now.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I haven't had a chance to eat yet!"

Just then, the rest of the guests and family members made their way to where all of the noise was going on and they chatted happily together until Percy and Arthur got there. Yuri was in a heated debate with Draco, Ron, and Ginny about Quidditch when Luna pulled her aside with disconcertingly clear eyes.

"You know, the Quibbling Humdingers told me something interesting. They said that you would be leaving. And they told me to tell you to avoid Nargles and to take this, that you would know what to do with it when you get where you are going." Luna handed her a square piece of soft forest green cloth.

"Luna, I always knew you were a seer! Don't tell anyone else yet though, I want to tell everyone at once, okay?"

She gave a soft hum of acquiescence before going back and settling into Neville's Side. Yuri jumped back into the debate with gusto.

Once Percy and Arthur arrived, the entire group sat down to eat and chat. Shirayuri knew that she would soon have to tell everyone what was going on.

* * *

"So Yuri, dear, you said you had something that you needed to tell all of us?"

"Yes I do, Mrs. Weasley. Please, everyone should probably sit down for this. It all starts with a pompous arse of a minister trying to get me and Draco to marry. He-"

"WHAT?"

"No offense Malfoy, but that's just wrong!"

"Oh, I agree Weasley."

"Do you need-"

"-us to help you-"

"-utterly destroy that-"

"-idiot and his followers?"

"Er, Fred George I don't think you should suggest that in front of Mum."

"GUYS HOLD ON!" Everyone became quiet when Yuri yelled. "Thank you, now if I could please continue?" at everyone's nod she told them about the conversation her and Draco had with the Minister, the conversation between Hermione, Ron, and her, and everything she had done since then.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement. Arthur spoke up first, surprisingly, "Is this the only way, Shirayuri?"

"I think so Mr. Weasley, if they have any chance of finding me they will never give up. I asked the Goblins to inform them as soon as we finish tomorrow, and to let them know that the chances of them ever finding me are impossible. Even if they were to perform the same ritual for someone willing to come after me, they would probably not end up in the same time or dimension as me."

All of them were choking on tears, except for maybe Draco. Even he was feeling some sadness for the loss of the friendship they could have formed over the years, and yet he was ever so grateful that she was willing to do this, for he doubted he would have been able to.

"Alright, enough of this crap people, I came for a Weasley send off, and I better be getting a damn good one!" Yuri exclaimed, trying to lighten the suddenly somber mood. The twins perked up first soon followed by the others. They stayed up well through the night, determined to spend as much time with her as they could.

* * *

Yuri was the first one up in the morning, or so she thought. As she made her way downstairs, she heard movement in the kitchen and upon entering found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table. Without a word Mr. Weasley waved her over to the table while Mrs. Weasley got her something light to eat. After a few moments of silence, Yuri spoke her thoughts.

"You know, I will always love my parents, but you two are like my second parents you know? The Dursley's never gave a damn but you did. I was some little orphan that you didn't know at first, and yet you were some of the first to show me true kindness and welcome me into your Hearts and Home. You two will always be the parents of my heart and I will never forget you." She stood up and gave the both of them her biggest smile and hug. Once the hug was over she grabbed her sword and daggers and as she reached the door she turned back around, "Tell everyone I said bye, yeah?" then she continued walking.

She barely heard the two whispers of "Goodbye Daughter" before she was gone with a crack.

* * *

Snarl-Mouth was already waiting for Yuri as she appeared in the middle of Gringotts. "This way Lady Potter." She was taken into a back room that already had some other goblins waiting there. "Anything else before we get started? No? Good. Stand in the Middle of the circle please, yes right there. Now it is likely that you will pass out and wake up wherever you end up, as no other before has stayed conscious through the whole process. Now close your eyes and stand as still as possible." When she nodded that she was ready, Snarl-mouth began to chant in what she could only assume was the goblin language and the others standing around soon joined in.

Soon, Yuri's body began to feel weird and she became light headed. After a few minutes of this, Shirayuri faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ro Ensei was just minding his own troubles as he walked towards the Capital when he noticed a person collapsed on the dried up ground. "Mah mah, the heat must have gotten to them… ah well I might as well take them with me." He kept up his guard as he walked towards the heap, this wouldn't be the first time an 'innocent bystander' attacked him, after all. The closer he got, the more cautious he became until he was close enough to tap them with his staff. When he got no response, he tapped a little harder when the figure suddenly sprang up with wide frightened eyes before taking off.

Those eyes caught Ensei's attention immediately. They were the most startling green he had ever seen.

* * *

Yuri woke to a sudden jab into her lower back and sprang to her feet. She would later admit to herself that she reacted rather badly by running off, but the man did look rather rough and she had still been slightly disoriented from the ritual to get here. _Well no matter, it was probably for the best anyways. _She looked around the marketplace she found herself in once she had stopped running. The guards at the entrance to the city had tried to stop her, but a quick _Confundus_ charm had solved that problem rather quickly. _I need to avoid using magic like that, I will come to rely on it too heavily and I will eventually be discovered... Alright I will worry about that later. For now… translation spell..._ She waved her hand over her face and suddenly she could understand the people around her. _I think I will need to try to figure out a variation of that spell so that I can read the language as well…_ Her train of thought was cut off as two children race past her. She caught part of their argument and became slightly concerned about her future.

"-sensei said that women will eventually be able to do the same stuff as men!"

"Why would they need to do that? Us men are perfectly capable of taking care of you women!"

They raced off before Shirayuri could catch any more of their conversation. _Well bloody hell, I would land in the Male Dominant dimension wouldn't I? Bleedin' bollucks I best disguise myself as a man till I get a better lay of the land._ With that plan in mind she looked around to note that she was wearing clothes that were similar enough to the men's around her that she wouldn't have to worry about that aspect. She looked down at her chest before sighing. _Damn I'm going to have to wrap those or they will be a dead give a way._ She also took notice that most of the men had their hair up and covered with a cloth… cloth… Luna had given her a cloth similar to those! _Bless you Luna-girl!_ She quickly ducked into a storage house and took the bandages she had brought with her out of her bag.

She used them to bind her breasts so that it gave the illusion of a solid chest. Then she took her hair down and redid it with the forest green cloth, leaving her bangs to frame her face. She looked around for her reflection and deemed herself as passable.

Leaving the building she wandered around until she heard a woman's cheerful voice. "-don't have to read them! Turn the sheets over and use the back to practice your writing with!"

She decided to wait outside of the building hoping that she could get the woman to help her find somewhere to stay. She sat against a wall and started to think on variations of the translation spell that she could use to be able to read.

After a while, she had a pretty good idea of what she would need to do, she just needed to find a note or two to use the spell on to test it. Yuri decided to walk around a little more before returning to talk to the woman. She made her wait to what looked like a granary before she stumbled and her vision went black.

* * *

Shi Seiran was doing his job as a granary guard when he heard the shouts from outside talking about someone collapsing. He ran to where the voices were and discovered a group of men surrounding a body. He flipped over the body and did a quick once over to make sure there were no obvious wounds.

He turned to look at the group, "Does anyone recognize him?" they all looked at each other but none spoke up. "I am going to take him to the family I stay with and then I will be right back, can one of you cover for me until then?" One of the other guards nodded so Seiran turned back to the limp form and picked him up. He had been expecting a greater weight so he had almost over-compensated and sent them both tumbling onto the ground. _He feels like he hasn't had a good meal in years._ As he started walking towards the Kou Residence, he thought back on the meals he had had over the years and how even with money problems, they never went hungry.

He shifted the boy in his arms and noticed for the first time the sword hanging at his side. It made Seiran wonder just who this boy was.

Once he arrived at his home, he went in and thankfully the master of the house was off of work that day. "Shouka-sama, this boy collapsed outside of the granary, can you take care of him until Ojou-san gets back?"

"Sure Seiran, bring him in here." Shouka led him to one of the unused bedrooms and Seiran set him down on the bed.

"I need to head back, but send word if you need any assistance."

"Don't worry Seiran, head on back. I will see you later tonight."

Seiran bowed and took one last look at the boy before returning to work.

* * *

Kou Shouka may have appeared too many as nothing but a doting father, but to the few that knew the truth, they knew that he used to be a vicious assassin, and still possessed many of those skills. He noticed the boy's sword and had no doubt that there was most likely at least one hidden blade. However, he was also one who was willing to wait and allow people the chance to prove themselves before he deemed them trustworthy or dangerous. He hoped that this young boy and no reason to fall into the second category.

He was patiently waiting for the boy to wake up when he heard his daughter calling for him.

"Tou-san, there is a man collapsed outside of the gate, would you help me bring him in?"

"Hai, Shuurei. Oh and Seiran brought home another collapsed stray earlier today, but he has yet to wake up. I'll take you to him once we get this man into a room."

They got the brown-haired man situated and Shuurei then and there decided that he reminded her of a Bear. When her father took her to check on the boy, she could not think of words to describe his gentle beauty. His black hair was darker than a moonless night and his skin was milky white. But even when noticing the beauty, Shuurei couldn't help but think that something was off with the boy… She decided to think on it while preparing some food for her hopefully, soon to be awake guests.

* * *

Seiran's decent day had decidedly taken a turn for the worst when upon his arrival home, he saw someone that didn't belong there. After taking Ensei aside for a little 'chat' as he called it, they sat down at the table to finish eating. Seiran looked towards Shouka and Shuurei and asked them if the boy had woken up yet.

Shouke looked concerned for a moment before shaking his head. "No, he hasn't stirred even a bit. He wasn't running a fever, but he was sweating a bit."

Shuurei put her food down; "Maybe I should go check on him?" as she started to get up Seiran stood and grabbed Ensei.

"No, ojou-san, I don't know if he can use that sword he was carrying but I'll not risk it. I'll take our other 'guest' here with me, maybe they know each other."

Ensei went to complain when a glare from Seiran shut him up. He settled for mumbling under his breath as he followed the other man.

As soon as they entered the room, the figure on the bed jumped and grabbed his sword before darting to a corner.

* * *

Yuri was coming to when she heard someone, make that two someone's, enter the room she was in. She grabbed her sword and drew it before demanding in a dry scratchy voice, "Who are you and where am I?"

* * *

Ensei was shocked to see familiar green eyes. Seiran went to go for his sword but Ensei put a hand on his arm. He murmured quietly enough so that the boy wouldn't hear him, "don't. I met him earlier outside of the city, I think this is an instinctual reaction, I don't think he means any harm." He then lifted his hands in order to put that boy at ease before stepping forward slowly. "I am Ensei and this is Seiran, and you are at the Kou Residence where Seiran lives with Shuurei-chan and Shouka sama. Seiran brought you here when you collapsed, and you met me outside of the city earlier today. What is your name?"

Yuri thought quickly before spitting out, "Shi" she unconsciously grabbed the wrist with the tattoo before repeating, "Kazeno Shi." She then sheathed her sword and bowed towards them, "I apologize for my actions, I am afraid they are ingrained in me."

Seiran looked at him curiously before waving him off, "No worries; come let's get you something to eat."

Ensei then enthusiastically jumped in, "Yeah, hime-san makes the best food."

Seiran and him began to bicker and Yuri just quietly observed, trying to see if there was any sense of falseness about the two. There was a hidden tension between them, but she was sure it had nothing to do with her. Any remaining worries were dispelled as soon as she met Shuurei and Shouka, though she was sure there was more to Shouka than meets the eye. As Shuurei began talking to Ensei, Yuri came to a realization. "The temple." Although she said it quietly, the rest of the room went silent almost immediately. "Oh sorry, I just realized that before I passed out I had been outside of a temple where I heard you teaching Shuurei-chan. You sounded like a wonderful teacher."

Shuurei blushed at the compliment before conversation resumed at the table. Yuri ate peacefully before excusing herself and going outside to practice with her sword before sleeping.

* * *

Yuri didn't realize how late it had gotten until she noticed Ensei run past her and jumping over the wall surrounding the Residence. She quickly makes to follow him. _The Gryffindor brashness strikes again!_ She inwardly laughs at her little joke. When she arrives to where he is Yuri notices that he is vastly outnumbered but what she assumed were bandits, and yet he didn't seem ot be having any trouble at all. She planned to just sit back and watch, until one began to sneak up behind Ensei. Yuri quickly grabbed the knife out of her ankle sheath and threw it with devastating accuracy, nailing the coward in the hand. _Guess he won't be using a sword for a while._

Ensei was shocked to hear a pained cry behind him, and swung around until he spotted a familiar figure darting into the fight. _No boy should be able to fight that well. Me and Seiran included._ His distraction nearly cost him so he decided to focus on the battle and ask questions later.

After several minutes he and Shi tied up the bandits to be found by guards later on.

They began to walk towards the residence before Ensei asked a question, "Ne, Shi… where did you learn to fight like that?"

Yuri looked at him with amusement in her eyes. _Oh this will be fun._ "I could ask the same of you… but somehow I think we both know that any answer we give would not be the truth at this point in time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Simple. There is not one person in this world that I trust with my life at the moment. Gain that trust, gain the story."

"How do you want me to prove that you can trust me?"

"Just act normally and I'll decide from there. Anyways, I assume that this is a nightly habit for you? If so I will join you again tomorrow. Good night, Ensei."

Ensei could only look at the receding back in a mix of frustration and humor. And then he thought on what was said. _So there is no one he trusts…? What has happened to that one?_

He decided to bring it up to Seiran tomorrow and see what he thought. _ Well this should be an interesting journey._

* * *

**So I feel like I rushed Yuri out of HP verse, but i was just stoked to have in in SM world! i hope it didnt turn out too badly though! each chapter is going to be around the equivalent of one episode each. There wont be as many POV's since this is a Shirayuri-centric so all of the POV's will have something to do with her! As we move on in the Anime, there will be more and more differences, as yuri has to fit in somewhere right? Heh. Well till next chapter!**

**~GG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahaha I guess I am pretty inspired with this fic, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows so far! Liluka gave me some pretty good insight that I am afraid I was going to overlook. Such as maybe Yuri's reactions to how things work in Saiunkoku? I made it obvious that she realizes it is a male dominated culture, but I still left it kind of vague so now I can play it off as she didn't realize how bad it was. I think her mind set right now is that women have just started playing larger parts a few years ago so people are still getting used to the idea, not that it hasn't happened yet! I had her decide to dress as a man until she knew for sure how a woman would be viewed in the culture… so who will be the first to discover that 'he' is a SHE?! Read on to find out!**

**Oh and as a side note, I am starting this chapter around half way through episode 8 of the anime, I skipped the first 7 episodes because of 2 reasons: 1) I wanted to leave the part where shuurei is a consort alone (plus I couldn't think of a good way to introduce Yuri during that time); and 2) cause I love Ensei too much to leave him out of it!**

**Liluka: thanks for the advice, and I will try to live up to your expectations! If, as I am going along, I am royally messing up, I will trust you to let me know!**

**Outra: thanks for the advice and i will try my best, but you bring up a good point.**

**I would like to take this time to explain why i chose the name "Sirayuri" for anyone who doesn't know what it means; It means "White Lily" (like the flower) so i chose as a sorta "in honor of" to Lily Potter. I agree with you that "Potteru" is awkward so I am going to go back and change it to "Kazeno" which means 'of the wind'; it will sort of represent both the agility she moves with and the fact that as far as anyone knows right now, she came from nowhere.**

**If anyone has a better suggestion for a surname they would like me to use, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. At all… not even a little bit… anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

Yuri woke early the next morning and decided to walk around the grounds to get used to them. She was walking towards the kitchen when she heard someone moving about. Deciding to get to know her house-mates better she went to see who it was. When she walked into the kitchen she found Shouka making some tea.

Without glancing up, he asked "would you like to join me for some tea?"

"I suppose I would. Thank you." They both took a seat at the table and Shouka placed a cup before her. She picked it up and waited for him to take a sip before taking a sip herself. When the tea first hit her tongue she froze. _Hmmm… not the tea I am used to, but not bad either… reminds me a bit of straight black coffee actually._ They sat in silence for a few moments before Yuri spoke up.

"So what did you used to do?"

Shouka sat his cup down before curiously questioning, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the fact that you knew someone was behind you when I walked in is a hint that you used to be someone used to being aware of their surroundings. I didn't make a sound and yet you knew I was there. How?"

"I could ask the same of you, how is it that someone your age moves that quietly and knows their way around not only a sword but daggers as well? You are what, 15 or 16 years old? Even if you were a part of a high ranking house, and were taught swordplay, you only gain the wariness you carry and the obvious knowledge you have after experience."

_I know that I am small for my age thanks to the Dursley's but seriously 15 or 16?_ Ignoring the age comment she thoughtfully hummed before revealing a very small part of her life. "Well, having someone set on killing you since the age of 1 will do that to you." Yuri watched intently for Shouka's facial expression to that revelation. A brief expression of shock and concern crossed his face before it was carefully pleasant once again.

"Why would someone want to kill you? Are they still after you?" Yuri decided to ignore the first question and answer the second.

"No, I killed him several months ago, so you don't have to worry about him coming anywhere near your family. Thank you for the tea Shouka-sama, but I believe I will take my leave." She gave a short bow before going to continue her exploration.

She ran into Shuurei who was on her way out. "Where are you going Shuurei-chan?"

"Oh! Shi-kun you scared me! I am on my way to the temple to teach the kids today… would you like to join us?" Yuri considered for a moment before deciding to tag along. _Maybe I can get a hold of something to use the translation spell on._

* * *

Shouka was still sitting in that same position when Ensei and Seiran found him a short while later. Seiran saw the concern on his face.

"Shouka-sama, has something happened?"

Shouka looked at them and waved towards the other two chairs, waiting for them to sit down before saying anything. "Has Shuurei left yet?"

Ensei and Seiran looked at each other before Ensei answered. "Yeah, I saw Hime-san and Shi leave a little bit ago."

Shouka nodded before looking at them. "That boy has had a hard life. He didn't say much, but he did tell me that he had someone who had been after him since he was a year old."

Seiran had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "After him for what reason?"

Shouka just sighed, "To kill him."

The three men just silently looked at each other all thinking the same thing; _why?_

* * *

Shuurei and Yuri walked in companionable silence to the same temple that Yuri had stumbled upon the day before. As they got closer, they could hear the children that were waiting for their sensei to arrive. Yuri decided that this was a good opportunity to learn as much about this new place as possible decided to sit in a random chair at the back of the room. As Shuurei was having them write practice sentences on the paper, Yuri took the chance to use the translation spell that would help her learn the written language. The odd symbols, to her, became something that she could read. She heaved a sigh of relief that it had worked. _ Now I won't have to go about learning it by hand!_

Yuri started to doze off when Shuurei began to teach about the History and Government of the country. She started to make not of some of the things that Shuurei was teaching and had to wonder why she wasn't a part of the government. _She makes a lot of good points and obviously knows what she is talking about, so why is she a teacher?_ Yuri made it a point to ask her as they headed back towards the Kou Estate.

"Ne, Shuurei… Why do you teach them?"

Shuurei looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you a teacher when you obviously belong in the government?"

Shuurei looked at her with something akin to hurt. "That is not funny Shi-kun! You know why I cannot be in the Government!"

Not it was Yuri's turn to be confused. "What? I don't know what you are talking about… why can't you be a part of the government?"

Shuurei looked at her companion in astonishment. _Maybe… he really doesn't know?_ "Women cannot work in the government, it's not allowed. Women cannot even be in the palace without being a part of the harem or in extrememly special circumstances."

Yuri was shocked. It quickly became anger, "Well that is just idiotic! Why can't they see that women are just as capable as men, and that some are even more so! Why my best friend was the smartest out of everyone I knew, ministry officials included!"

Shuurei noted the word 'ministry' and had to ask, "Shi-kun… where are you from? And what is a 'ministry'?"

Yuri's face went blank as she answered, "I came from far away… and 'ministry' is just a word that we used for the government." Before Shuurei could respond or ask more questions Yuri spoke again. "Shuurei, could you teach me? About the government and economy I mean?"

Being successfully distracted, Shuurei thought before she answered, "Well how much do you know, and what do you want to learn?"

"I know essentially nothing and would like for you to teach me everything that you know."

"Well I have a friend, Kouyuu-dono who is teaching me, so how about you sit in on our lessons, and I teach you when I can?"

"Thank you Shuurei-chan, I would love that." The rest of their walk back was spent talking about nonsensical things, Shuurei's questions being diverted for the moment.

* * *

As Yuri went outside to practice, Shuurei approached her father and Ensei, who were talking in the kitchen. She sat down with them and waited until they were done talking before bringing up their guest. "Tou-sama, Ensei, there is something odd about Shi-kun."

Needless to say, the two men were shocked that Shuurei would notice something like that. Shouka was the first to speak, "What do you mean Shuurei?"

She looked around uncertainly for a moment before recounting their conversation. Ensei looked thoughtful, "I wonder where exactly 'far away' is… I wonder how it is that he is so ignorant of how the country works… he had to have been taught by someone, I would think the same that taught him how to use a sword."

Shouka just 'hmmmm'ed before saying, "I wonder… maybe his teacher didn't know anything either? What I am more curious about are his parents."

All three of them jumped when a voice spoke from the doorway, "My parents died when I was 15 months old." Yuri came and sat down with them. She looked directly at Shouka, "Why do you care?"

Shuurei's eyes teared up as she heard that he was orphaned at such a young age. Before Shouka could answer the question directed at him, She interrupted, "Who took care of you? Did you go to relatives?"

Yuri didn't realize it, but with those questions, years' worth of pain showed in her eyes, "Who took care of me? No one. But yes I did go live with my _relatives._" The last worth was said with such pain and fury that the other three were taken aback. Shuurei was about to comment on that when Shouka shook his head at her, silently telling her that she shouldn't ask about it. Yuri looked back at Shouka, "Anything else you would like to know?"

"Were your parents killed by the same person who was trying to kill you?" Shuurei gasped at that.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They died protecting me."

"No, I meant why was he trying to kill you?"

"Ah… well I believe that would be a story for another time. Next?"

"Why did you come to the capital? And I noticed when Seiran brought you here that you didn't have anything on you except for your weapons, how did you get in?"

"I didn't plan to come here; this is just where I ended up in my travels. As for how I got in, I… ah… well I had gotten stopped by the guards, but I didn't know what they were talking about when they asked if I had a pass so I kind of snuck past them."

Shouka stared at him as Ensei asked the obvious, "How do you not know what a pass is? How have you gotten anywhere so far?"

Yuri started feeling cornered, "I just didn't okay? I have never needed one before." They looked at her doubtfully. She suddenly said, "I need new clothes. Can someone show where I can buy some?" They once again looked at her doubtfully, "What?"

"Well how are you going to buy them?" Shouka asked.

Yuri looked relieved and then anxious, "They will accept gold right?"

The shocked silence was not helping Yuri's nerves. Then Shuurei spoke up, "you have gold?"

"Er, yes?" Yuri pulled out some of her galleons and placed it on the table.

Shouka and Ensei curiously picked one up and studied them before Shouka asked, "What are these markings?"

Yuri hesitantly answered, "They are symbols from where I am from. But it is real gold so they can be used right?" They just looked at her like she was crazy for even asking.

* * *

Seiran had spent the entire day while he was working thinking about their mysterious guest. Wondering why he was here, where he was from, why he had to know how to use a sword, and why he was alone. His suspicion was ingrained in him much like the boy said his wariness was.

He was still thinking about it as he walked into the kitchen where he came upon the sight of his ojou-san, Shouka-sama, Ensei, and the boy, Shi, staring at each other in silence. "What's going on?"

"Se-seiran, he has GOLD!" Shuurei looked like she would be bouncing around in excitement if she hadn't been so shocked.

Seiran's suspicion was raised even higher, for he knew that the boy had had nothing but his weapons when Seiran had carried him here. "Where did you get gold?"

Shi looked at him, "I brought it with me from my home."

Shuurei was essentially vibrating in her seat, "look at it Seiran, have you ever seen markings like these before?"

Seiran grabbed a coin and examined it before exclaiming, with some shock, "No, I have never seen anything like them before… where did you say you were from Shi?"

He noticed the boy looked away as he answered, "I didn't."

More silence ensued before Ensei broke it. "Well since we know you have money, Seiran and I can show you where to get clothes while Hime-san cooks supper alright?"

Yuri looked at the two men uncertainly before she nodded her consent.

"Alright, come on Seiran, let's go!"

* * *

Yuri had just finished buying clothes and the three of them were heading back when the two men in front of her simultaneously turned around and looked at her. "What now?"

Ensei just stared at her while Seiran spoke up. "I just want to make it clear that if you do anything to hurt Ojou-san or Shouka-sama, I will kill you."

Yuri sighed in relief, "Oh is that what the glare was for? Do not worry, I am not one to hurt any innocent, and I only ever harm those who attack me first. So unless you are convinced that Shuurei-chan is just going to up and attack me there is nothing to worry about." _As for Shouka, as long as I didn't use magic, he could probably do more damage to me than I to him._

Seiran looked into her eyes as if trying to read her mind before suddenly relaxing as he nodded. "Alright, I will take you at your word."

Ensei took this opportunity, "Do you trust us enough to tell us the truth now?"

Yuri stiffened, "what do you mean? I have told you the truth so far."

"Hmm, maybe. But it definitely wasn't the whole truth."

"And are you going to tell me your life story? No, I didn't think so." She sighed before continuing. "Look, for me to tell you my story, the whole story, I need to trust you with my life. Do I trust you right now? Yes. With my life, not yet. I don't think that the four of you would do anything to purposely betray my trust, but my story is very confusing not to mention long and unbelievable if I hadn't lived through it myself. Will you wait a little while longer before asking me again please?"

They looked at her considering the pros and cons before agreeing.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next few days were much the same, Yuri would go with Shuurei to the temple, they would come back and Shuurei would teach her how to cook some of the things they ate for dinner, She would sometimes Spar with Ensei and Seiran when he got back, she would drink tea with Shouka later at night, help Ensei with the bandits that he snuck out for, and then go to sleep.

Two weeks after she had arrived brought some more interesting people into her life.

Shuurei walked in the door with two people following her. "Ah Shi-kun, there you are!" She pointed to the taller of the two, who had dark hair. "This is General Ran Shuuei-sama, and this" she points to the shorter man with almost seafoam colored hair, "is Ri Kouyuu-sama. Kouyuu-sama, Ran-shogun, this is Kazeno Shi. He has been staying with us for a couple of weeks now."

Kouyuu just looked at him and nodded, but Shuuei took a closer look. _Hmm… now this is interesting. _He grinned and nodded at the young 'man'.

Yuri made to follow Yuri and Kouyuu when a hand on her arm stopped her. "Shi-_kun_, could I talk to you a minute?"

The look in his eyes disconcerted her. They were full of amusement and knowledge. She hesitantly nodded and followed the man outside. He looked around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers before saying anything.

"So… I am extremely curious as to why a woman would be dressed like a man. Do you even know how to use that sword hanging on you hip?"

Yuri froze. _Shit. Shit shit damn. You have got to be kidding me._ She leaned against the nearest wall and looked at him with carefully blank eyes. "How did you know?"

The man in front of her gave a wolfish grin, "Let's just say that I have enough intimate experience with women that even with your efforts I could tell. There is just something about you that screams 'I am a woman'. Now what about being able to use that sword?"

Yuri did not answer with words. Instead she quickly drew said sword and darted towards him planning to put the blade to his neck. He surprised her by moving to the side at the last minute and swiping his leg out trying to trip her. She noticed and jumped above it right before they made contact. When she landed she swung around bringing her sword up to block the dagger he had pulled from inside of his clothing. "So you can use it. Wonderful!" He put the dagger away and smiled at her.

She followed suit and sheathed her sword. He stood there just looking at her for a moment before asking her once again why she was dressed as a man. "Why should I tell you?" she asked with a curious tilt to her head.

"Hmm. Well to be honest I am merely trying to satisfy my curiosity."

"If I don't tell you are you going to tell everyone about my gender?"

He considered her for a moment and then grinned once again. "No. I want to see how this will play out and who will be the next to discover the truth. Does no one know yet?"

"If they do, no one has mentioned it."

"The chances of that being the case are slim, so I think it is safe to say no. Oh good, that makes this even more entertaining! Should we head back inside now?"

Yuri nodded her head and began walking before Shuuei's voice made her stop. "Wait, just one more question." She stiffened up slightly.

"What?"

"What is your real name? Somehow 'Death' doesn't suit you."

"It suits me more than you would think, but to answer your question it is Kazeno Shirayuri."

"'White Lily'… that suits you much better, although eventually you will have to give me the story on why you think 'Shi' suits you. Well Shirayuri, let us go back inside."

"Yuri."

"What?"

"If we are alone and you feel it necessary to not use 'Shi', call me Yuri." He smiled at her and nodded before he began walking. Yuri followed him, all the while thinking that that could have gone so much worse. _Thank you, Shuuei._

* * *

Surprisingly, no one questioned them trying to find out what they talked about. Kouyuu glanced at her before turning a questioning gaze onto Shuuei. Shuuei just smiled and ignored the look the man was sending him. Kouyuu shrugged and turned back to the conversation that was being held about the Emperor, where Ensei was talking.

"It's amazing for such a young man to ascend as His Majesty…"

Yuri was curious, "Why? How old is he?"

Kouyuu grumbled a bit, "He's nineteen. He's sheltered spoiled and a natural airhead."

Shuurei giggled, "That's true. He is an airhead."

Yuri looked at her curiously as Ensei questioned, "You know the Emperor, Hime-san?"

"N-not really. Ah…haha…" Yuri snorted in her mind. _Yeah right and I'm not a woman._

Shuuei saved her from further questioning. "I think that, surprisingly he might become a great ruler… well there is hope anyways." Then after a moment of silence, he brought up the thieves that had been coming from Sa Province.

Yuri listened with half an ear as they continued talking about it. _Sa Province… Maybe I should make sure that Shuurei includes geography in our lessons…_ then something Shuuei said registered in her mind. "I'm sorry, say that again?"

"I said that I would like Seiran and you if you are interested, to help with the Bandit problem along with the Plume Forest Army."

Shuurei overcame her speechlessness, "Why Seiran? He is a granary guard!"

Yuri was still in shock so she didn't catch much of what Shuuei said in response. There was something about a 'Grandmaster Sou' and his commanding officers. Did a General have officers? Are they like the highest rank or something? _One more thing to ask about._ She stayed quiet while Seiran tried to hoist Ensei off instead of him, but Shuuei insisted that his superiors wanted Seiran.

What caught her attention next was Kouyuu asking if Shuurei would work in the Imperial Council for a short while. She agreed and Ensei said he would go with her to help.

Yuri thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "Kouyuu-san, Shuuei-san; can I turns working in the Court and helping with the bandits? Shuurei-chan has been tutoring me about the government, so some experience, no matter how menial would be appreciated, but I would also like to help with the bandit situation." _No need to mention I've been doing that with Ensei at night anyways._

Everyone turned to look at her with surprise evident on their faces. Shuuei gave a thoughtful hum. "I don't see a problem with it… do you Kouyuu?" Kouyuu took a moment to think about it before agreeing. Why don't you come with Shuurei for the first day, then you can alternate however you wish."

"Sounds good. Thank you."

Kouyuu and Shuuei replied at the same time, "No; thank you."

Shuurei asked, "so where will we go to help?"

Yuri could swear that both Kouyuu and Shuuei hesitated before Kouyuu answered. "Well you will be miscellaneous assistants to the Chamberlain of the Department of Treasury and Taxation." Shuurei seemed concern that it was a very important job but Kouyuu told her otherwise.

Yuri wasn't quite clear on what this would entail so she voiced her concern. Shuuei was the one to put her concern to rest, "You will be doing whatever you're told, mostly running documents from place to place." Yuri nodded her understanding.

She was thinking about how she would split her time between the two jobs, training, studying, and the night-time escapades, only partially listening to Ensei encourage Shuurei to take the offer. Yuri was sure that she wasn't the only one who realized that Shuurei wanted it to be permanent instead of temporary. Shuurei was happy when she decided to take the job.

Then Kouyuu popped her little happy bubble. "As you know, women are not allowed in the Caucus so you will have to go dressed as a boy."

"Won't someone realize I am a girl?"

Kouyuu looked and sounded entirely too smug, "With your figure, no one will realize a thing." Yuri got up and walked around the table right by Kouyuu and before she could say anything, she saw Shuurei's face go from angry to downtrodden.

Yuri lightly slapped him on the back of the head, "You should never insult a Lady's figure you know."

Kouyuu looked shocked for a split second; then the indignation came. "I was only telling the truth!"

She leveled him with a calm glare. "It is still rude and hurtful, you should apologize. All you should say in a situation like that is something like, 'No we will make sure no one finds out.' It's a diplomatic yet honest answer."

Kouyuu glared at her for several seconds before grunting out a sorry to Shuurei. Then he resumed glaring. Yuri only laughed as she pat him on the head. "So stubborn, but I have dealt with worse. Good job." She started to leave and then remember something. "When are we going to start?"

Shuuei looked at Kouyuu, but he was glaring at the wall. "Well I believe that Kouyuu will be here the day after tomorrow to take you, so maybe you should go with Seiran the next day?"

Though he would never admit it, Kouyuu was pouting at being treated like a little boy by a boy who was younger than him!

Yuri nodded, bid everyone goodnight, and went to do some training while waiting for Ensei to head out.

* * *

Shuuei and Kouyuu were leaving the Kou Residence, and as they were walking the volunteers were brought up. Shuuei spoke first. "Won't the Chamberlain of Treasury and Taxation find out that Shuurei is a woman?" _And maybe even Yuri for that matter?_

"Hmmm. Maybe, maybe not. We will just have to see. But I am sure she will surprise him with her attitude and hard work. Ne, what do you think of that Shi kid?"

"Well… I think that Shi is an interesting person."

That's right, what did you two talk about earlier?"

"Tsk-tsk, nothing important"_ yet_ "Just getting to know _him_ better."

"Oh."

* * *

**So that's the end of another chapter, and OH NO SHUUEI KNOWS! Lol I was considering making Kijin be the one to find out the truth, but with how much of a womanizer Shuuei is portrayed to be, I just imagined his as having a 'woman radar' to alert him to any nearby females!**

**Anyways next chapter we will see Yuri helping Shuurei and interacting with Ko Kijin AND Kou Reishin! I will have to make something up for when she is with Seiran, but I want them to spend more time together.**

**So I have a question for those of you who care: I am definitely going to (somehow) pair Seiran with Yuri, but should I make it a Threesome with Ensei? (the men will not have romantic feelings towards each other ONLY towards YURI. I am interested to know your thoughts!)**

**Until next time!**

**~GG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I just say that I love you guys?! When I started this crossover, I actually expected a lot of flames with things like, "This is a stupid crossover" "it will never work", but you guys are all so supportive of it! So The threesome idea seems like it is very popular so far!**

**_Guest:_ Hmm… I like your idea, but I think I will just stick to the (possible) threesome for this fic… maybe in the future I will do a fic with Shuuei as the main pairing? I was contemplating doing one with Ko Kijin as well (you'll kind of see why in this chapter) but I really want to get this one done first! I might even do a harem one, but I am not sure yet! Thanks for the Review!**

**_Ztenshi104:_ I know, I can totally see it too! As for how Yuri will fit in, I don't think that there will be MAJOR changes to the anime until they start heading to Sa, and then… well let's just say I plan on shaking things up a bit! (KYA I get MYSELF excited thinking about all of the possibilities… *drools*)**

**As for her government experience based on the ministry… well let's just say that she gets the general idea (like there is someone at the top and a network of people working below) But remember that The Ministry of magic was not a well-run thing, so she doesn't have a good past with it, especially since in this fic Fudge was still in charge when Yuri left (plus the attempted forced marriage). Yuri's way of thinking initially is probably that the Emperor doesn't do anything (which was true until Shuurei) and leaves everything to his 'minions'. After talking with the others and learning how old he is though, she will feel sympathetic that he has such a responsibility at his age. I hope this answered your question! If not let me know! Thanks for the review!**

**_Outra:_ I am so glad you feel that way, both about the length and the characters! Thank _you_ for taking the time to give advice, and I am sure you will be of more help as this fic goes along!**

**_Kazukimi_: Thanks for the Review!**

**Disclaimer: GG does not own anything. Except for her car and laptop and various other possessions. But that's it.**

* * *

The morning that Yuri, Shuurei, and Ensei were going to go help at the palace, Yuri was sitting in the kitchen with Shouka enjoying the tea that he had made. They were sitting in companionable silence when the other three showed up. Shuurei was the first to notice what Yuri was drinking. She made a noise of distress as she grabbed Yuri and hauled her out of the room, Ensei and Seiran following. Shuurei kept pulling her along until they got to a more secluded area of the residence.

"Oh no! I am sorry that you had to drink Tou-sama's tea! Isn't it very bitter?"

Yuri gazed at the three of them with a look of confusion, "Well, yes it's bitter but isn't it supposed to be?" She guessed by their horror-filled looks that the answer was 'no'. "It really isn't bad; we had a drink that was bitter like this where I came from…"

Seiran looked at her in disbelief, "You… you like it?"

Ensei butt in, "Seriously?"

Yuri looked at them curiously, "Yes, I do… but then again I have had some of the most foul poti-… drinks ever created, so my view on this is probably more in line with, 'better than most things I've had'. Is there anything else you needed?"

They just shook their heads at her, partially in answer to the question, and partially in disbelief.

"Oh good, then I am going to go finish my tea and then we will meet at the gate? Great!"

The three of them watched Shi walk off still radiating disbelief. Shuurei spoke up, "I can't believe it… Ryuuki is the only other person I know that honestly _likes_ Tou-sama's tea…" She dazedly walked off to get dressed for the day.

Seiran and Ensei stood in silence for another moment before Seiran broke it. "Keep a close watch on him today when you can. I don't think he is a threat to us but my curiosity knows no bounds when it comes to finding out about him." Ensei nodded and the two of them walked off to finish their preparations for the day.

* * *

Several minutes later found all of them, including Shouka, at the gate. Shuurei stood in front of them, as if for an inspection, dressed as a man. Yuri just thought that she looked adorable dressed like that! Of course, anyone who had ever spent any time with Shuurei would be able to tell that it was her. _Ah well, this should prove entertaining_. She snapped to attention as she heard the men speak.

"This looks good on you."

"Indeed. I don't think it's feminine at all!"

"You make a wonderful boy."

Yuri felt her eye twitch in exasperation. She slapped the three men on the back of their heads, "Seriously? Did you learn nothing from Kouyuu's mistake the other night? *sigh* Try to encourage without being so insulting! Come on Shuurei, let's leave the idiots to rot." She grabbed Shuurei's arm and began walking off. _Hopefully this is the right way._

Shuurei laughed and then spun them around, "It's this way Shi-kun!" as they passed Shouka, Seiran, and Ensei, Shuurei called out, "We're leaving!"

The three of them responded with, "Have a nice day!"

Shuurei and Yuri just waved as they kept walking, not noticing when Seiran elbowed Ensei in the side.

"Oi, Hime-san, Shi, hold on!" Ensei ran to catch up with them.

The three of them chatted on about nothing as they walked towards the palace. Once they got there, the three of them paused. Yuri noticed Shuurei take a deep breath. _Stupid government, who are they to say women can't do the job as well as a man!_ She broke out of her thoughts when she realized the other two were waiting for her.

They met up with Kouyuu who started leading them towards the Department of Treasury and Taxation. Shuurei and Kouyuu were talking about the Chamberlain while Ensei and Yuri were looking around them in wonder. That wonder soon turned to confusion, for they had been walking for a _very_ long time. _I swear we have passed that tree 3 times at least._

Ensei was still looking around in confusion as he stated, "Eh, so there are interesting people even in the government. Anyways, Vice-Chamberlain Ri… Are we lost? We have been walking for close to 2 hours now."

Yuri slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. _S-so blunt!_ Ensei looked at her with amusement shining in his eyes. Yuri coughed to get her laughter under control, and would have succeeded had Kouyuu not shouted something about someone moving the Department around on him.

"Ahahahaha! You have got to be kidding me! Someone moved the department! Pfft… oh my god my stomach hurts. Ensei, help me up." Ensei reached a hand down to help Shi from the ground where she had fallen. He grabbed her hand and noticed something. _His hands… they are small even for a boy his age. Could it be…?_ "Ensei…? What's wrong?"

He noticed that he still had a hold of Shi's hand. He was about to reply nothing and let go when he noticed something partially hidden under Shi's sleeve. "What is that?" He brushed his finger over the words 'of Death' and followed the twisting pattern before Shi yanked his arm back. Ensei looked at his face. _ It's that damn blank mask again. What is he hiding?_

"Thanks for helping me up. Let's go, Kouyuu and Shuurei-chan are leaving us behind."

They walked in silence until catching up to Kouyuu and Shuurei, who was now going by 'Shuu'. Ensei filed this interaction in the back of him mind with all of the other ones. A picture was forming, but he needed more proof to be sure.

* * *

After a short while longer, Shuurei finally broke down and asked someone for directions. Once they arrived at the Department, Yuri who had been lost in thought and walking behind the other three ran into Ensei's back. "What? Why did you stop?" Kouyuu told them good luck and left them, which left a spot open for Yuri to find out what they were staring at. She looked around and didn't see anything that garnered this much shock. "What are you two _staring at?_"

They looked at her and were about to respond when another man came up and motioned for them to follow him. They stopped in front of the desk of the only other person in the room. The man they had been following spoke up, "My name is Kei Yuuri, I am the vice-chamberlain, and this is the Chamberlain of the Department, Ko Kijin."

Yuri noticed that the other two seemed to be in shock, so she stepped forward and bowed respectfully. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Kazeno Shi, and my two companions are Ensei and Kou Shuu." She waited for Ensei and Shuurei to bow, but they seemed to be frozen in shock. "Forgive them, I don't know what has gotten into them." She stood back up and slapped them on the backs of their heads and then whispered, "Oi, what are you two doing?"

She then noticed that all of them were staring at her in shock. _ Well I think Kijin-san is shocked, I can't tell with the mask._ "What?" When no one answered her, she turned to look at the man behind the desk. "Did you have anything that you needed us to do?"

* * *

Yuri, Shuurei and Ensei were taking stacks of documents to another department when Shuurei couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why weren't you shocked?"

Yuri looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean? Shocked by what?"

Now Ensei spoke up. "The mask! You mean it really didn't surprise you?"

Yuri thought for a moment before speaking. "Well it was a very well made mask, but why should it shock me?"

Ensei gaped at Shi. _Does he seriously not find that even the least bit odd?_

Shuurei wasn't faring much better, although her mind soon moved on. "I wonder what he is hiding under there. Maybe he is really hideous?"

Yuri looked at her out of the corner of her eye critically. "Would it make a difference if he was? Would you not want to work for him anymore?"

Shuurei looked at her in shock, "Why should looks matter? Looks, like gender, have nothing to do with a person's ability to work." Ensei looked towards Shuurei with approval shining in his eyes. "After all If I were to decide to work with someone based on looks, Ensei would have had me running a while ago."

Yuri placed her hand on Shuurei's head, ignoring Ensei's protests in the background. "Good answer Shuu-kun. Now that we have that out of the way, I am also curious." She had a thoughtful look on her face. _Hmmm… I am very curious now that they brought it up though._

"...i-kun. Shi-kun…" Yuri shook her head and looked at Shuurei.

"Yes?"

"We're here."

* * *

The rest of the day was monumentally uninteresting if Yuri was honest. They ran from place to place with stacks of papers and scrolls. Granted, it was better than sitting around and doing nothing all day, but Yuri had to give credit to Shuurei for wanting to do this for a living. Needless to say, Yuri was relieved when they were done for the day. They said their goodbyes to Chamberlain Ko and Vice-Chaberlain Kei and began the walk back to the Kou Residence.

Once they made it back, they saw that Seiran was still out and Shouka had gotten there right before them. Shuurei began walking towards the kitchen, intent of starting dinner, when she called out to Shi. "Ne, Shi-kun, did you want to learn how to make dim sum?"

"Sure, thanks Shuurei-chan!" The two of them left Shouka and Ensei sitting on one of the porches outside. They made small talk as they waited for Seiran to get back. Once Seiran came and joined them on the porch, Ensei told them that he found something on Shi's wrist.

Shouka looked at him, "What was it?"

"Well I couldn't see the whole thing, as it was mainly covered by his clothing, but I did notice the words 'of Death' and then there was a swirling pattern going around to the other side of his wrist. Speaking of his wrist, have either of you noticed the size of his hands? Even on a 15 year old boy they should still be a good deal larger…"

The other two mean understood the subtle message. Seiran spoke up, "Do you think that…?"

"I think it is a good possibility. What do you think Shouka-san?"

"Hmmm… I think that we should keep this between ourselves, and not bring it up to Shi-kun. We already know that there is more to the story than what we were told, but how much more?"

The other two nodded and then all three of them sat their contemplating the mystery of the 'boy' Shi.

* * *

That night, Yuri and Ensei went out to take down some of the bandits, like usual. They came upon a clearing and decided to stop and wait for the bandits to come to them. Yuri wasn't stupid, she knew that the bandits were after someone, most likely the man beside her, but she didn't pry, respecting him the same way he was her.

They only had to wait for a few moments before a group of about 10 bandits came charging out of the clearing. With a nod to each other Yuri and Ensei darted into the mob, Ensei was knocking them out using his staff, Yuri taking out the others with her sword. Regardless of the name she was going by, she did not enjoy killing others, so when she got the chance, she used the hilt of her sword to knock the out.

She finished knocking out her opponents and was waiting for Ensei to finish up, she never noticed that one of the men she had thought was unconscious got back up and slowly crept towards her while unsheathing a knife. She realized he was there too late to fully dodge and wound up with the blade in her shoulder. She knocked the man back and pulled the knife out of her shoulder. _Thank god I am wearing a black top._

They circled each other for a moment before Yuri threw the knife and hit the man in his throat. He fell down futilely clasping his hands around the wound.

"Good throw." Ensei was gathering the all of the unconscious, but still alive, bandits into a pile.

Yuri acknowledged the statement with a nod and helped him finish up. She ignored the pain in her shoulder until she could get somewhere to patch it up. Ensei put the last man with the others before turning to her, "Alright, let's head back."

Due to it being so dark, he never noticed the wet spot on her shirt getting larger, nor did he notice the blood dripping off of her hand.

* * *

The next day Yuri went with Seiran to help the army gather up more of the bandits. As they were working, Seiran captured one of them and questioned him. When he heard that they were looking for a man with a cross-shaped scar on his face, he wasn't overly surprised. Then he heard that other bandits who had come back after trying to get to Ensei were warning everyone that someone was helping Ensei; Seiran asked for a description.

"Apparently, he's a tiny little thing, but damn good with his blade. They say he has green eyes that draw you in and warn you away at the same time. Don't know much else about him though, no one knows anything about his name or where he's from." Seiran nodded for one of the soldiers to take him away and then went to find his green eyed companion. He found Shi a little bit away from the group of soldiers, sharpening his sword.

He had only been standing there for a moment when he saw Shi wince and put a hand to his shoulder. "What's wrong? Did someone get a hit in?"

Yuri turned to look at Seiran surprised that he snuck up on her. "No, it's just a little sore."

"I'm not surprised. I just heard about a duo that has been taking on bandits at night, and one of the two fits your description…"

Yuri chuckled a little. "Was there a point to that statement?"

"No… I am wondering though… Why would you help someone you just met? At the risk of your own life?"

Yuri just gazed at him for a moment." I guess because there was rarely anyone ever willing to help me. I know what it is like to handle things on your own, even with the odds against you. To face an enemy greater than yourself with no one helping you. No one deserves to be put through that." Then she smirked, "Plus I have been told that I can't help but try to save others, even above myself. They called it a 'Save the people thing'."

Seiran could see the genuine humor shining in his eyes. "Who is 'they'?"

He watched as the humor and laughter died in Shi's eyes, "who they are doesn't matter. I'll never see them again anyways."

He felt bad for her, but he had to ask. "Are they dead?"

"No… they are just somewhere that I can never reach them." Yuri went to stand up since she noticed that the group was heading back for the day when she stumbled and felt her head spinning.

Seiran caught the boy against him. "Are you really alright? A sore shoulder shouldn't do this to you."

Yuri waved off his concern and stood straight, "No, it must just be a combination of the heat and little sleep; I'll be fine." Yuri noticed that he looked at her with doubt, but he seemed to accept her excuse for now. _I wish I would have had Madam Pomfrey teach me some healing spells._

* * *

The next several days went much the same way with Yuri switching between working with Shuurei and Ensei, and then with Seiran. Her wound wasn't healing all that well, but she didn't want to burden anyone with it so she just kept changing the bandage and tried keeping it clean.

She was currently running errands with Shuurei; Ensei had gone off on a different errand, when she felt someone watching them. She looked to the side and saw Kouyuu and Shuuei talking. She balanced her load in one of her arms and waved to them. Shuuei smiled and waved back while Kouyuu scowled and looked away. Shuurei had turned to watch when Yuri stopped and laughed at Kouyuu's reaction. "He must still be upset from when you scolded him."

Yuri grinned at the young woman beside her and giggled, "Yeah I guess he is. It's adorable that he is holding a grudge."

They indulged in another moment of laughing before continuing on their way. Yuri listened to Shuurei gush about working in the Palace, when Yuri interrupted her. "Shuurei-chan… Why do you want to be a government official so badly? It seems like the majority of the people that work here are jerks, why would you want to work with them?"

Shuurei looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "It's not that I want to work with them. I want to do what I can to help my country prosper and succeed. I want to help achieve as peaceful a time as we can get. I see those who have no home or money to speak of, those that starve, and I want to find a way to help them. Kids are left abandoned every day, and no one wants to take them in and help them, I want to do something for them. There are so many things that could be done that are never brought to anyone's attention, whether it's because of greed, or ignorance. If I can, I want to point out those things so that something can be done… Does that make sense?" Shuurei looked at Shi as she finished.

She was happy to see respect and warmth in his eyes. "Yes it makes perfect sense. I hope that one day you can achieve your dreams Shuurei-chan. There are probably a lot of people out there waiting for someone to hear and understand their problems; the problems that you just pointed out. Those are excellent reasons to want to work in the government; you don't want prestige, or money. Knowing that those ideas will possibly gain you enemies, would you still be willing to reach for your goals?"

"Yes."

"Then when it comes time, and I know it will, I will help you in any way I can." Shuurei was astonished when Shi bowed his head to her.

"Why would you do that? You haven't known me for that long."

"Because there should be more people like you in this world." Yuri began walking towards their destination.

Shuurei stood there for a moment longer due to her shock and then she walked to catch up to Shi. _Shi is an interesting person._

They walked in silence, Shuurei a step behind Yuri, when they finally reached the Archives, where Shouka was.

Shuurei smiled when she saw her father there, "Tou-sa- I mean Shouka-sama, we came to return these for Chamberlain Ko."

Yuri squeaked when Ensei popped out from behind one of the book cases. "Don't worry Hime-san, we are the only ones here right now. Oh Shi, how is it going?"

Yuri giggled as she responded, "So this is where you have been hiding out, Ensei. We were wondering what had been taking you so long to get back."

Ensei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Eh… why don't I help you two with those books?"

The three of them set about getting everything put away while talking about how it was working for Chamberlain Ko.

Shuurei was organizing a pile as she talked. "I am just worried that any day now someone will discover that I am a girl." _You and I both_ thought Yuri.

Ensei and Yuri were side by side putting books back on the shelves as Ensei spoke, "Don't worry, didn't Kouyuu-san-"

Yuri cut him off before he said something stupid. "No one has said anything yet about being suspicious, so that has to be a good indication that no one has noticed right Ensei?" She glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

Ensei felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead at the look he was getting from Shi. "Ah, r-right." _Scary._

Shuurei was oblivious to the interaction between the two of them. "But, Chamberlain Ko is a brilliant person. He will have to notice sooner or later."

Ensei thought about what to say but then looked to Shi for some help.

Yuri took pity on the man next to her, "Don't worry Shuurei, if someone does find out, we will deal with it then. Don't anticipate it happening or it will for sure."

Shuurei looked a little happier after that and they spent the rest of their day talking about random things.

* * *

Later that night, Kouyuu and Shuuei came to the Residence to eat with them. Ensei was scarfing down everything in sight while the rest of him just stared with expression ranging from amusement to exasperation. The rest of them were eating normally, but Shuurei noticed that Shi wasn't eating very much at all. "Shi-kun, are you feeling alright? You aren't eating very much…"

Yuri was taking deep breathes trying to quell the rolling of her stomach. "No I'm alright Shuurei-chan; I think I have just been stretching myself too thin. Seiran, I think tomorrow I will just go work with them at the Department, I don't think I want to risk fighting if I still feel like this tomorrow."

"That's alright, but should you just stay here tomorrow?"

"No, I'm sure I'll be well enough to run some simple errands."

"Mmm…"

Shuurei looked like she had just experienced an epiphany. "That's right! Seiran, you must be exhausted just like Shi-kun! Make sure you eat enough! You too Shi-kun, try to eat a little more, I'm sure it will help!"

Yuri and Seiran look at each other. "O-okay."

Yuri begins to feel worse the longer she sits there, barely even registering the conversations going on around her. The next thing she knows, Shouka is standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go rest, you are looking a little pale. Here, I'll help you up."

No one would dispute the fact that Yuri was stubborn, but even she could accept help from time to time. "Thank you Shouka-sama."

Shouka thought that Shi's skin felt warm, so he brought it up as he walked the boy back to his room, but he just waved the concern aside, "I'm just a little tired Shouka-sama; I'll be fine after I sleep. Thank you for caring." Shouka waited until he heard the boy crawl into his bed before walking off.

* * *

The next day, Shuurei was organizing things in the Department of Treasury and Taxation while Ensei and Yuri were delivering some paperwork to other departments. Yuri still felt weak, but thanks to Ensei not waking her up to go apprehend some of the bandits, she got a full night's sleep which helped a little.

"Shi, I think you should have stayed at the manor today, you still look pale."

"I'm fine Ensei. How did last night go?"

Ensei made a dramatic pose, "Oh, I missed you sorely my dear fighting companion! You missed a truly spectacular showing last night! There were 15 bandits and two of them thought- oi, do you need to sit down?"

Yuri was leaning against the wall panting. "Y-yeah I think I should. I'll be over there in that garden for a little while, if anyone comes looking for me."

Ensei grabbed her half of the load, "Just go, I'll come get you in a little while."

"Thank you Ensei." He just nodded and walked off.

Yuri stumbled to the garden and sat down against one of the trees there. She closed her eyes to try to get rid of the tunnel-vision, and sat in that position for several minutes. Someone gently cleared their throat and Yuri's eyes flew open, alert for danger.

Standing a few feet away, she noticed a man, she would guess around her age if not a little older, standing there. He had long blondish hair and was very fine clothes. He spoke first. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kazeno Shi… Forgive me, I would stand up and bow but then I would probably fall right back down. What is your name?"

Ryuuki was shocked. He knew that not too long ago, very few people had actually seen him and know who he was, but now that he was actually doing his duties, most everyone knew him by sight now. _Well he will surely recognize my name._ "Shi Ryuuki."

"It's nice to meet you Ryuuki-san. I would ask if you were temporary help as well, but I think you are too finely dressed for that. So what do you do?"

"I am the Emperor."

"Heh, very funny! No really, I won't judge you, what do you do?"

"…"

"Oh shit, you're serious? Well, you're not going to cut off my head for not being respectful and bowing or something like that are you?"

Ryuuki looked at the boy in front of him, wondering at his mental health. "Why would I do that when it is obvious that first of all you didn't know who I was, and secondly, you are obviously ill?"

Shi shrugged nonchalantly, "It wouldn't be the first time someone has abused their power towards me. What makes you any different?"

Ryuuki was taken aback. _He reminds me of me as a child._ "Well if Shuurei-chan ever found out I did something like that, she would hate me…"

Shi looked at him consideringly, "Would you happen to be talking about Kou Shuurei?"

Ryuuki's head snapped up. "How do you know Shuurei?! Has she forgotten about me and moved on to you? I need to send her more gifts, she can't forget about me…"

Yuri sat there listening to the _Emperor_ switch between whining and plotting before putting him out of his misery. "Ne, Emperor Shi, we are not like that. If anything I am beginning to view Shuurei as a sibling."

"REALLY?! So Shuurei hasn't forgotten about me?"

"Eh… I don't know."

"No! SHUUREI!"

*Sweatdrop* "You are weird Emperor Shi"

"Just call me Ryuuki when we are alone, please?" Yuri noticed that he had a weird pleading look in his eyes. It was almost desperation.

"Why? Isn't that cause for execution or something?" The kicked-puppy look did her in. "How about if I called you Ryuuki-san?"

Yuri could almost see the perky ears and wagging tail. "Okay! And I will call you Shi-kun! We can be friends!"

"O…kay?" Yuri thought about it and realized, that as an emperor, he probably didn't have anyone that saw him as a real person. "Okay, Ryuuki-san. So, you like Shuurei-chan?"

His eyes were _sparkling_… Yuri wasn't so sure that the man in front of her was completely sane. Yuri let him babble for a while as she just sat there relaxing.

* * *

Yuri woke up suddenly and looked around. _I guess the Emperor had to get back to work._ She began heading back towards her temporary work place, feeling a little better. She soon ran into Shuurei walking behind a man who looked like he could be a relative of hers. _Maybe he is her uncle? But she never mentioned any…_ As she got closer, she heard the man ask Shuurei to call him 'Uncle'. _Bingo. She must not know though? But that means that he knows that 'Shuu' is really Shuurei?_ When Shuurei called him 'uncle' he got this ecstatic look on his face.

_Should I mess with him a little?_ She thought about how to go about it. _…Got it!_ "Shuuuurei-chaaan! I've been looking for you! I was wondering, what are you going to cook for dinner tonight?" Yuri could practically feel the waves of jealousy coming off of the man.

Shuurei turned and looked at her, "Hi Shi-kun! Did you want anything in particular to eat?"

_Bless you Shuurei, that was perfect._ "Weelll… you know that I love your sweet bean buns right? They are one of my favorites out of everything you have made for me!"

Shuurei thought about if they had everything she would need at home, completely missing the looks between the other two.

Kou Reishin did not like how familiar this man was acting towards his niece! He would not allow it!

Yuri was dying from laughter on the inside, the man probably thought that Yuri was attracted to Shuurei. That or 'he' was just acting to familiar with her. _Go me._

Shuurei seemed to have finished thinking as she replied, "Sure! I think that we have everything we need!"

Yuri decided to put the man out of his misery, preferably before he had a vein burst in his forehead. "Hey Shuurei-chan, I will meet you back at the department, yeah? I want to ask him about some of the other departments here, and I don't want you to get yelled at for being late."

"Ok, see you later Shi-kun!" She took the stack from the still fuming man and ran off with a smile on her face.

Before the man could say anything to her, Yuri laughed. "You know, you have nothing to worry about, I don't see her that way."

The man sniffed, "I have no idea what you are talking about." He opened his fan and put it in front of his face.

"Let's start over. Hello, my name is Kazeno Shi, your brother, at least I assume he is your brother, is allowing me to stay with him and his daughter for now. I have nowhere else to go, so they graciously opened their home for me." She looked him dead in the eyes, "And your name is Kou…?"

He looked at her suspiciously with a bit of grudging admiration. "Reishin. How did you know?"

"Well you look like Shouka-sama and Shuurei. Plus I heard you ask Shuurei to call you 'Uncle'." She grinned. "When you made that face when she called you Uncle, I just had to mess with you a little bit, thus the whole thing that just happened."

He managed to look affronted and amused at the same time. Yuri laughed until she noticed his faced adopted a sort of seriousness. "You won't tell her will you?"

"It's not my place to, but why haven't you told her?"

He just sniffed at her again and closed his fan as he began to walk off. He paused and looked over her shoulder, "I can't. Maybe I will tell you why sometime in the future. Good-bye Kazeno Shi."

"Good-bye Reishin-sama." _I wonder what happened?_ Yuri started walking to where Shuurei had gone.

* * *

When Yuri arrived at the Department of Treasury and Taxation, the only ones there were Shuurei and Chamberlain Ko. The latter was sleeping on the couch while the former was playing with his hair. Yuri stifled a giggle. She quietly walked up to Shuurei and touched her shoulder.

Shuurei whipped around and saw that Shi come back from his talk with 'Uncle'. He smiled at her, "what were you doing Shuurei-chan?"

Shuurei gasped, "Oh, Shi-kun, his hair is so silky! I couldn't resist touching it!" He laughed softly at her.

"Well lets go work on organizing some of this and let him rest, ne?"

Shuurei nodded and stood up. As she was brushing off her clothes, she heard thunder in the distance and froze. She knew that Shi-kun had walked over to her, "Shuurei-chan? What's wrong?" but she was too terrified to move. At the first sign of lightning, Shuurei threw herself at the closest person, and that happened to be Shi-kun. She didn't remember much after that.

* * *

To say that Yuri was shocked when Shuurei knocked her to the ground and started bawling was an understatement. She felt pain shoot through her shoulder and the last thing she thought was _shit, it opened up again._

* * *

Once the storm passed, Shuurei calmed down enough to realize that she was clinging to Shi-kun… and that his chest was way too soft for a man. _No way…_ She slowly got up and was about to say something when she heard something hit the floor. She turned around and saw Chamberlain Ko, Vice-Chamberlain Kei, and Ensei standing with the latter two looking at them in shock. Forgetting about the fact that the man below her was actually a woman, she waved her hands in front of herself. "It's not what it looks like! Honest! I was ju-"

Ensei interrupted her, "What is on your hand?"

She looked down and saw red liquid on her hands. She looked back up at Ensei, "I think Shi-kun is bleeding…" As if realizing what she said, Shuurei jumped off of Shi and began looking for the injury.

Ensei joined her down on the ground while Chamberlain Ko sent his Vice-Chamberlain to get some help. Ensei looked up at that and asked him to go get Shouka. Kei hesitated before Ko nodded his approval.

Ko Kijin looked at Ensei before asking, "Is there a reason you sent for Kou Shouka instead of an official doctor?"

Ensei looked up and was about to say something when Shuurei exclaimed that she found where the blood was coming from. Ensei wasted no time in ripping the shirt down the middle. Even with his suspicions, what he saw shocked him.

Kijin softly said, "A woman…" as Shuurei gasped.

There, lying on the floor was Kazeno Shi with bindings around her chest. The white bandages around her shoulder were mostly red with her blood. Ensei carefully removed the bandage; what he saw made him even more worried. "Shit, it's infected! Him- no, Shuu-kun, go find me some sake and a bucket of water. Chamberlain Ko, do you have anything I can use for cloth to clean with?"

A new voice interrupted anything Ko was about to say; "Here use this."

Ensei looked up and found Kouyuu and Shuuei standing there with Shouka and Kei behind them. While Kouyuu looked shocked, Shuuei only looked focused on the wound. Ensei grabbed to cloth as he stated, "You knew."

Shuuei nodded, "Since I first met her. She knows that I know. Do not ask me for her name; that is something I will let her tell you." Ensei nodded and took the alcohol and water from Shuurei when she came back in.

Shouka knelt next to him and together they cleaned and re-bandaged the wound. They saw a large number of scars, just on the skin that was showing on her stomach, arms, and above the bindings. There were more on her back and one that looked like letters of some kind on her upper back, but they couldn't read it. They all looked towards Chamberlain Ko who turned his head slightly to the side and stated that he saw nothing except a wounded worker. Shouka nodded his thanks and together with Ensei, who was carrying Shi, Shuurei, Kouyuu, and Shuuei left to go back to the Kou Residence.

* * *

Ko Kijin and Kou Reishin where in Kijin's house later that night and Kijin had just finished telling Reishin about the woman Kazeno Shi. "So she had been injured and still working? Stubborn girl. I am surprised you didn't know she was a woman from the beginning like you did my cute Shuurei-chan, Kijin."

"Hmph, she does not act like any woman I have ever met, your niece included."

"True, I think the same. Plus, no one could ever be like my Cute Niece! She is a one of a kind!"

"Oh, is that so? Maybe I should marry her then…"

Reishin whirled around and glared at the man who has been one of his closest friends for years. "I will never allow that to happen!" He then threw his new creation and Kijin and told him all about the new mask.

Kijin's angry shout scared any who heard it.

* * *

Shouka, Shuuei, Shuurei, Ensei and Seiran were sitting in the same room that 'Shi' was in, passed out on the bed. Kouyuu had had to go back to help the Emperor so he couldn't be there.

They were conversing quietly so as to avoid waking the patient up. Seiran was looking at Shuuei. "You knew from the beginning? How?"

Shuuei gave a lopsided grin and simply said, "Experience. Lots of it."

Shouka coughed. "Moving on, how did she react when you told her?"

"Honestly? She was very calm. At least on the outside she was. She didn't seem worried that I found out; only that it would become common knowledge."

Ensei hummed. "Why would that be her main concern?"

A rough voice spoke up, "Because, I didn't know enough about this country and what would be bset; I decided that my best bet was to temporarily hide my gender. Thank you all for taking care of me, I guess my wound got the best of me…"

"How long have you had it?"

She looked up at the ceiling, "Since the first night after Shuurei, Ensei, and I began working in the court."

Their eyes widened and Shuurei gasped, "But that's been over a week! The infection should have killed you by now, right?"

Yuri looked at her thoughtfully, "Normally, yes. But I have had much worse."

They all looked a variation of angry, concerned, and sad. Well Shuurei was the only one who looked sad, the others were more angry.

Shuuei spoke up. "How much worse?"

Yuri looked around at everyone before looking at Ensei and Seiran. "You remember when I said 'Gain my trust, gain the story'?" They nodded. "Well I trust everyone in this room and Kouyuu of course. And I suppose the Emperor should know from me instead of second hand from all of you. So why don't we plan a little get together and I will tell everyone at the same time. But I can tell you this. If, after I tell you guys, I feel threatened or in any sort of danger from you-"

Everyone went to interrupt her. "Stop. You say that won't happen now, but I warn you that my story is long and incredibly confusing, not to mention unbelievable. So as I was saying, if any of you knowingly put me in danger, I will disappear. I hope you won't but I have to give you fair warning. Please don't abuse my trust, it is very fragile." She sighed. "Let me know when and where we are meeting and I will be there, just make sure we have a lot of time and a lot of privacy."

* * *

**Soooo…. What do you think? I hope I am not rushing into Yuri telling her secret(s) but remember that there are time lapses within the story, so she has known them for a while now, plus they haven't done anything to make her _not_ trust them. Don't have much else to say, still wondering on people's opinion for a 3-some between Seiran/Yuri/Ensei! As stated previously, no romance between guys, only towards Yuri!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Oh and the length of the chapters will, obviously, vary each time! So don't get spoiled with this one, cause it is 6,500 some-odd words! (not counting The AN's)**

**Hope to hear from you! :D**

**Oh and PLEASE sign the Petition to stop the SOPA act for 2014 otherwise our loverly FANFICTION sites will be no more! just google this part of the web address and it will take you right to the petition!**

**.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**~GG**


End file.
